Snow Kiss
by Shiraru - Selene le Boursier
Summary: [RyoXSaku]Ryoma melihat Sakuno sendirian di bangku taman dekat sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Ryoma bakal nembak Sakuno?


Hehe…baru pertama nih nulis fic Bahasa Indonesia! Jangan kejam-kejam yah...

Eh, buat sekedar informasi, gw sebenernya mau nulis fic Fruit Basket, _pairing _YukiXToru, tapi...karena gw kepikirannya RyoXSaku terus, yo weisss...akhirnya jadilah fic ini. Disini juga ada kata-kata yang gw _quote_ dari Fruit Basket. Buat fans Fruit Basket, jangan marah yah!

**Snow Kiss**

Dia selalu ada disana ketika aku bertanding. Aku selalu mendengar suaranya yang mengharapkan aku menang menyemangatiku. Mula-mula, aku memang terganggu dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu, tapi lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa, malah aku mulai menyukai suaranya itu. Jika dia tidak ada saat aku bertanding, rasanya agak...sepi...aku merindukan suaranya itu...

Mungkin...tanpa aku sadari, aku _menyukai dirinya_. Sekarang...mungkin aku _jatuh cinta_ padanya. Itu semua terbukti dengan perasaan berdebar-debar ini...

Sekarang, didepanku, aku melihat gadis itu duduk dibangku taman dekat sekolah, meniupkan udara ke kedua tangannya. Cuaca saat itu dingin sekali. Melihatnya kedinginan seperti itu...jahat juga ya, kalau aku hanya berjalan dengan santainya melewati dia?

Aku mendekatinya dan bermaksud menyapa, tapi gadis itu sudah melihatku duluan.

"Ryoma-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukannya rumahmu ke arah sana?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian baik bertanya,"Kamu sendiri sedang apa?"

Dia tersenyum dan menjawab,"Aku...sedang mengagumi musim dingin."

"Mengagumi?"

"Ya. Mengagumi."

"Kenapa kamu mengagumi musim dingin?"

"Karena...salju akan turun dan semuanya akan menjadi putih. Aku sangat suka warna putih."

"Kenapa kamu suka warna putih?"

Gadis berkepang dua itu tersenyum lagi, dan dengan lembut berkata,"Mungkin aku munafik berkata seperti ini, tapi...aku suka warna putih karena warna itu jujur."

Aku terpana. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal yang begitu...naif. Aku memutuskan duduk disampingnya.

"Nee, Ryoma-kun. Kalau salju mencair, nanti jadinya apa?" tanya-nya tiba-tiba.

"Jadi apa? Sudah jelas jadi air 'kan?"

"Sa—lah! "

"Lho? Kok?"

"Ya. Nanti kalau salju mencair, jadinya musim semi dong. Musim yang paling berwarna diantara semua musim. Orang-orang juga bahagia menyambut musim semi. Hehe..." katanya penuh kemenangan.

Aku kembali terpana. Dia mengatakan hal yang bagus...

**DEG!!**

_Apa?_

**DEG!!**

_Jangan sekarang!!_

**DEG!!**

_Sial!!_

**DEG!!**

_Aku bilang JANGAN SEKARANG!!!_

Detak jantungku memburu ketika menatap wajahnya yang tenang tersenyum, seperti seorang dewi. Ah...jika saja aku dapat melihatnya tertawa...aku sudah sering melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Eh? Aku mikir apa sih...?

"Kamu hebat ya, bisa menangkap keindahan musim dingin. Aku iri..." ujarku pelan.

Dia terkejut dan menoleh padaku. "Kamu bilang apa? Iri padaku? Kenapa? Kamu punya semua yang nggak aku punya. Kamu pintar, ganteng, bisa olahraga...justru aku yang iri padamu..."

Ada jeda sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, aku memecah kesunyian. "Heh...apa artinya semua itu kalau aku nggak bisa mengagumi sesuatu yang indah sepertimu. Kamu bisa mengagumi, menyukai, mencintai...mengisi 'kekosongan' hati seseorang. Sedangkan aku? Aku mungkin hanya pribadi yang kosong. Terlalu terpaku pada ambisi untuk memenangkan semua pertandingan. Tapi...jika semua itu sudah tercapai...bisakah aku menyukai atau mencintai lagi?"

"Lagi?" ujarnya keheranan sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata cokelatnya yang besar seperti boneka.

"Ya, aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis. Mungkin, sekarang aku mencintainya...tapi aku nggak tahu apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku."

Ada jeda yang cukup lama antara kami berdua. "Kalau boleh tahu...siapa gadis itu?"

Aku melemparkan senyum menyeringai, seakan menantangnya untuk mencari teka-teki yang dia ajukan sendiri. Kemudian, aku duduk menyamping, menghadap dirinya. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Nggak boleh ya? Kalau nggak boleh nggak apa-apa. Aku nggak akan tanya lebih lanjut lagi."

"Ini serius. Kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" kataku sembari memegang kedua lengannya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menjawab lirih, "I—iya ..."

Aku kembali tersenyum menyeringai,"Kamu boleh tau...dengan tiga syarat."

"Eh? Apa saja?"

"Pertama, tertawalah untukku."

"Eh?"

"Tertawalah. Aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa."

"Hmph!! Apa benar? Kurasa aku sudah sering tertawa didepanmu. Hehehe..." katanya sedikit geli.

Sepintas, dia sudah tertawa, meskipun tertawa kecil. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.

"Kedua, berjanjilah kamu akan mengatakan 'ya' pada syarat ketigaku."

Dia terdiam sebentar. "Ba—baiklah..."

"Sekarang yang ketiga..."

Aku meraih dagunya dengan tangan kananku, dan menciumnya. Saat itu juga, salju pun turun. Ah...aku berharap waktu berhenti walau hanya satu detik...

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku menghentikan ciumanku [wajahnya memerah dan berbisik di telinganya, "Jadi pacarku ya?"

Dia menahan nafas. Tubuhnya gemetar. Kemudian dia mendorongku. "Nggak! Kalau aku jadi pacarmu, bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

Seperti dugaanku, dia tidak sadar. "Itu nggak perlu. Yang kuperlukan hanya jawabanmu."

"Kamu..."

"Ssshh..." aku meletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirnya. "Kamu sudah janji 'kan?

"Ya, tapi..." aku menatapnya lurus-lurus, memintanya untuk menepati janji yang sudah ia setujui. Gadis itu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia menyerah.

"Oke, karena aku sudah berjanji...apa boleh buat..."

"Bagus. Sekarang, kau boleh tahu siapa orang yang aku cintai," aku memegang dagunya, memaksanya untuk menatapku. Wajahnya menjadi lebih merah lagi.

Kemudian, dengan lembut, aku berbisik di telinganya,"Itu kamu, Sakuno..."

-oOo-

Udah selesai!! Kayaknya di cerita ini banyak hal yang nggak jelas yah, habis gw cuma nulis apa yang kepikiran di otak gw sih. Maaf kalo ada yang salah tulis juga. Gw nggak gitu bagus kalo nulis cerita, soalnya, pasti banyakan kata langsung. Kebanyakan baca komik sih...

Oke, kasih komentar yah, biar gw tau kesalahan gw dimana aja!!


End file.
